bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Gilded Dogma Rina
Gilded Dogma Rina Skill 'Golden Thunder's Power (120% boost to Atk of Thunder types, boosts BC, HC drop rate & hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate) 'Burst 'Enteral Grace (11 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable Paralysis, Curse effects & gradually restores HP for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 11 BC) 'Brave Burst Exxod Spectrum (16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, gradually restores HP for 3 turns, probable random status ailment infliction and BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Gods' Light: Latreia (20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, gradually restores HP and probable random status ailment infliction when attacked for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge when attacked for 5 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Beyond Faith (Slightly boosts BB gauge and probable slight recovery of HP when attacked) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary I didn’t go wrong summoning Rina with the gems I had left from clearing Vargas GGC when it first came around. That thing was mad tough at the time, especially with the lack of 7* units and the most meta 6* units at the time. Once I summoned Rina, I knew I was prepared for Thunder Arena… to be delayed by THREE MONTHS. Congrats. Now, where’s Light and Dark Vortex Arena? Anyway, Rina is now a healer rather than a pure damage dealer. Interesting? I think so. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 This Leader Skill is not bad considering the fact that it offers the Ares’ Excelsior effect of boosting BB fill rate by 50%, allowing BC collected to become 50% more effective in filling gauges. The 15% BC drop rate boost helps to combo with this, giving a grand total of 50% BC drop rate (35% base + 15% from LS). Though, there are certain quests in the game that contain enemies with high BC and HC drop resistances that hinder and underscore these BB utility effects and healing. Rina also provides a 120% Atk boost to Thunder units. This is a pretty sweet boost, but it’s only limited to Thunder units, which really restricts the squad in terms of how they want to utilize the full potential of the Leader Skill. Additionally, Rina lacks an HP boost, which is one of the most crucial stats to raise due to the amount of high-damaging content in the game. Eze does this far better considering his Leader Skill stretches the availability to all units and is very effective even if the squad isn’t mono-Thunder. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Rina's BB utilizes a 270% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively low damage due to the low modifier. Rina has a 45% chance of inflicting Curse and Paralysis; however, this is quite underwhelming since Curse and Paralysis are the most resisted status ailments in the game, making it near useless in most situations. There’s not much to use this on unless the boss has some sort of vulnerability to Curse and Paralysis, in which case that these status ailments would be very useful. Rina also provides a decent HoT buff. It’s not the best in the game considering there is Selena with her high HP regen. Rina’s HoT buff is still quite decent to use, nonetheless. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Rina's SBB utilizes a 520% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use by a huge mile. This will deal high damage thanks to the high modifier. Rina’s SBB utilizes relatively the same effects as the BB, except with the status ailments in which she able to inflict all of them. With all six units attacking under these effects, there’s an overall chance of 62% to inflict Injury, Weak, and Sick and 47% to inflict Poison, Curse, and Paralysis. Most of the time, you’ll probably be utilizing the Injury and Weak effects more often due to most enemies in the game being vulnerable to those two. Rina also provide a nice 4-7 BC regen when attacked, which is one of the best BB utility effects to utilize in the game thanks to the high boost in BB gauge momentum and with enemies spamming AoEs more often. It’s also quite a nice touch to pair with the HoT buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Rina's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high thanks to the high modifier. Thought copying and pasting BB effects to SBB wasn’t enough? Why don’t we just do the same for UBB? Yeah, that works too. UBB utilizes the fully upgraded effects of what’s provided in BB and SBB. Her HoT heals to full, she’s guaranteed to inflict status ailments when damaged, and she recovers 50 BC upon being attacked. These are quite interesting buffs to utilize, though it’s not too necessary and essential to use. You can utilize more damage utility by using similar UBB effects provided by Selena, Sirius, and Allanon and the squad would probably be utilizing much more than what Rina provides. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 These effects are actually not too shabby. A 2-3 BC damage recovery boost and a 25% chance of recovering 20% of the damage taken is a nice way to get things back on track. Rina will be able to obtain her gauges a lot easier and the HP recovery can be used at a slight chance of recovering quite a lot of HP back. Arena Score: 8/10 Rina has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Though, Type 3 AI is rather unpromising due to the low probability of proccing BB/SBB. It’s quite a lot of wasted potential as well. Rina carries a 2-3 BC damage recovery effect on her Extra Skill, which leads to her easy access to BB in a matter of being hit once while holding decent amounts of BB gauge damage recovery buffs. Rina would have been a formidable candidate in the second round of Colosseum, but her BB/SBB proc chance is as low as 30%, which is rather unreliable compared to units that have Type 2 AI. Though, if you are lucky, she can put her status inflicting effects to good use should the opponent lack status resistance. Paralyzing and Cursing enemy units will lead to an easy win. Stats Score: 8/10 Rina’s stats are relatively balanced for the most part, though they are lacking quite a bit. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rina is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10. Rina still remains useful in situations where squads need a HoT buff and a BB gauge damage recovery buff in one unit. There aren’t many situations like this considering there’s Selena and Kulyuk who already combo well with each other. Despite being outclassed by a bunch of units already, Rina still has a use in quite a number of content, especially in those with enemies that carry DoT debuffs. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Blazing Fists *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Fallacy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Heresy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Core *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Heart *Beiorg's Armor & Projection Device Conclusion Total Score: 8.0/10 Poor Rina, wanting to be heroic but had a tough choice between devoting to the gods or the human race. If you were Rina, what would you do? Devote to the gods and proceed to punish the human race. Become a hero and save the human race, regardless of the gods’ orders. Try and live longer for a possible Omni Evolution??? Comment below on what you think of Rina! How do you use Rina in your squads? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Ice Legend Selena *Soul Reaver Laberd *Neptunian Tridon *Inferno Rifle Bestie Category:Blog posts